JLA/Avengers Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * JLA ** Aquaman (Orin) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Wonder Woman (Diana) ** Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz) ** Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) ** Flash (Wally West) ** Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) ** Plastic Man (Patrick O'Bryan) ** Black Canary (Dinah Lance) ** Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) ** Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) ** Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) ** Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) ** Red Tornado ** Steel (John Henry Irons) ** Zatanna ** Atom (Ray Palmer) Supporting Characters: * * Oracle (Barbara Gordon) * Metron * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Krona * Parademons * Darkseid * DeSaad Other Characters: * Maltusians * Anti-Monitor * Kismet * ** ** ** ** * * Amazons * * Kid Flash * Jesse Quick * Impulse * Max Mercury * Flash (Jay Garrick) * * * * * ** ** * * * * Oans * Solomon Grundy * Broot * Doctor Fate * Deadman * Death * Raven * Starfire * Uncle Sam * Joker * Phantom Stranger Locations: * ** Maltus ** Metropolis *** Daily Planet ** Big Bang ** New York City *** Manhattan ** Central City *** Flash Museum ** Gotham City *** Batcave ** Earth's Moon *** Justice League Watchtower ** Rhode Island *** Happy Harbor ** Smallville ** Paradise Island ** Apokolips ** Himalayas * * ** *** *** ** ** *** *** ** ** *** ** Gamesmaster's trophy room ** Items: * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Truth * * * * * * Trick Arrows * Green Lantern Power Battery * * Mother Box * Orb of Ra * Eternity Book * * Mobius Chair * * The Bell * the Wheel * the Jar * Medusa Mask * * * Kinetic Hammer * * Boom Tube * Spear of Destiny * * * * * * * * * * Batcomputer * Jason Todd's costume Vehicles: * * * Batmobile * Mobius Chair | Notes = * Editors-in-chief: Joe Quesada and Dan DiDio. * Wraparound cover. * The title is a nod to the mini-series of the same name. * Seen in the Flash Museum are a picture of the original Justice League members Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Martian Manhunter fighting Starro the Conqueror in their first appearance, and statues of the Barry Allen Flash, Hal Jordan Green Lantern, Elongated Man, Gorilla Grodd, Flash Family, including Flash (Jay Garrick), Kid Flash, Impulse, Max Mercury and Jesse Quick. There are also pictures of the New Teen Titans, including Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Wonder Girl. * On display in the Batcave is the costume of Jason Todd, who was killed by the Joker. * Among Gamesmaster's possessions can be seen a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots set with Ziran as one of the "robots", and game pieces of Dr. Strange, Hulk, Thing, Medusa, Karnak, and Death, playing cards including images of Nick Fury, Spider-Man, and Wolverine, and a slot machine with images of Living Tribunal and Thanos. | Trivia = *Kismet's depiction of a universe inside of her is a reference to Marvel's Eternity. | Recommended = | Links = * Avengers/JLA Vol 1 2 }}